Mulan Pokemon Style!
by amv4eva
Summary: May is Mulan, Drew is Sheng, and I'm not even going to say who the bad guy is.Hint: everyone hates his guts. What could happen? DUN DUN DUN! FINISHED! Finally being re-written.
1. Prolouge

_Hiya! I'm finally rewriting this. If you didn't notice, the original version of this was really bad and had a load of spelling mistakes. _

_Now: I, Amv4eva, does not own Pokemon or Mulan. _

_Oh, one more thing: Does anyone know any good Fruits Basket authors? If it helps, I support the couple Yuki&Tohru._

_Well, enjoy!_

**Chapter Zero: **

**Prologue**

The navy-black sky was full of stars as it hovered above the sleeping city. Large, bright torches illuminated the cobbled stone streets, warming the rather chilly air with their flickering light. Wide, expansive houses adorned with paper and golden decorations were lined along some streets, small shops on others. It was very late, nearly one in the morning. No one was awake.

Well, no one should have been awake. On the northern end of the city was a thick stone wall, creating the border between China and their neighbors, the Mongolians (A/N- I have this thing for Geography.) Soldiers wearing their heavy armor were lined up at intervals of two hundred feet, most of whom were asleep.

One of our soldiers was named Sora. He was leaning against his sword, his head rolling over onto his shoulder as he dozed on his feet, dreaming of his comfortable bed, somewhere in the slumbering city beneath him...

Suddenly, someone threw a stone. It smacked against Sora's helmet with a comical _ding _and bounced off. Disoriented, Sora shook his head, trying to regain his bearings. While he was distracted, a grappling hook soared up over to one of the terraces and got caught between two. Slowly, a man in long, grimy furs inched up and over the wall, angrily blowing his matted purple hair out of his face.

"Ugh, what was that? Bet Axel is hiding around the corner, laughing like an idiot at his little joke..." Sora muttered, turning around as the man heaved himself onto the stone with an "Oof!"

"What the- oh CRAP!!" Sora cried, trying to jerk his sword out of the ground. But, as he had leaned on it with nearly all of his weight and his armor, the sharp end of the blade had been dug deep into the ground.

The man snorted, and unsheathed his weapon, "Smart." He began walking over to the soldier, raising his sword. He slashed the air, Sora just managing to avoid what could have been a deadly blow. He turned and ran, cursing under his breath. He sprinted up a set of stone stairs, to a small looking tower where one could see a fantastic view of both the city and the land that lay beyond the wall. Unfortunately, that was the only way to get up to the watchtower. In other words, Sora was trapped.

_Oh CRAP!!_Sora thought as he backed into the wall. The other man laughed, a high, sadistic sound, one that made the hairs on the back of your neck stand on end.

"You're doomed, hon," He said with a rather girlish giggle.

"Yeah, you know I am. But still," He grinned and slammed his hand down onto a lever and shoved it down. With a noise like a dozen bombs exploding, red fireworks fired off into the sky, warning the other soldiers, the city, and soon, the Emperor, that the Chinese Empire had finally been infiltrated by the infamous Huns. "Now everyone knows you're here!"

Harley the Hun threw back his head and cackled. "Excellent! Fabulous! This makes things much more straightforward." He smiled creepily, and leaned down close to Sora's face. "Tell Emperor Oak I'm coming for him."

And at that, he leaped over the wall and into the city. Sora sweatdropped. "Oh _crap..._"

**xoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Emperor Oak!" A green haired, older man shouted as he sprinted all-out into the throne room. Another Green haired man was with him, though the second one looked far younger.

The Emperor stood up at once, his long golden robes swooshing with him. In a sharp voice, he said, "General Shuu? Captain Shuu? What is it?" (A/N- for some reason, this line just cracked me up)

The younger man bowed his head. "Emperor, the Huns have finally entered China. They crossed the northen border this morning, a few hours ago."

Emperor Oak looked stunned for a moment, but then he said. "We must protect the people. I will not have my citizens harmed by a man who I know is only after me and the crown. I will assign a General to train a new army, to assist General Shuu. Drew, do you feel up to the task?"

The younger boy jumped slightly, looking as if he'd just been struck by a lighning bolt. "W-what-?! You want me to train them?"

"Of course. You may be young, but you are both strong and smart, and I know you will make Me, your Father, and all of China proud." Emperor Oak told him.

"WHOO-HOO!! I-I mean," Drew corrected himself, blushing furiously, bowing low, "Th-thank you, Emperor. I won't disappoint you." He quickly exited the room, skipping slightly. His father looked after him with a pained expression on his face.

"Are you alright, Derek?" Emperor Oak asked.

"Are you sure about this, Emperor?" General Derek asked. "He's so young, he hasn't even found a wife-!"

"Derek, I do not believe for a moment that Drew will not survive this battle," the older man said gently, "I'm also doing this because we truly need Drew. He can see the potential in people where no one else can. And after all," He said gravely. "In the days coming ahead, one man could quite make the difference in between saving China, and losing everything we have worked so hard to build for the last thousand years..."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

_Amv: Well, that was kind of dramatic. Anyway, the chapter 1 rewrite will by up soon. Please review! _

_Next Chapter: May visits the town matchmaker! How will that work out? Will May find the perfect man?_


	2. The Matchmaker

_Chapter 1 is dedicated to… I don't have any reviews yet so I guess it isn't dedicated to any one. _

_Drew: How about you dedicate it to me? _

_May: Why not me? _

_Drew: You're lousy at coordinating. _

_Me: -bops Drew on the back of the head- I'll just dedicate it to the two of you. This chapter is dedicated to May and Drew. _

_Drew: You mean Drew and May. _

_May: -launches herself on top of Drew and starts beating him up- _

_Me: -sweatdrops- Er… Here's Chapter 1! _

Chapter 1

Nineteen year old May Haruka sighed as she read her notes one more time through._ Keep head down, speak when spoken to, do not contradict… _

Yes, she was (yet again) going to visit the town matchmaker (for the thirteenth time). Of course, after twelve tries, she knew all of this junk, but it was the _doing it_ part that was the problem. None of the rules followed May's heart, and there was also the problem that she didn't want to get married to someone she had never met. She wanted to marry for love. Not that she had much of a say.

May sighed again, and stood up and stretched. She had to get to her mother's beauty shop before she went to the matchmaker and she was pressed for time as it was. She did her morning chores with no mistakes (a first), and was feeling hopeful until her father, Norman, called, "May!"

May followed his voice and found him sitting under a cherry tree in their backyard. Later in the spring its branches would be filled with small pink flowers. "Morning, Dad!" She said cheerfully.

"I thought you were to see the matchmaker today?" Norman asked, his brow furrowed.

"I am!" May said, her smile fading a bit.

"Then shouldn't you be there now?"

May's eyes grew wide and she started running to town, trying not to run into anyone and send them flying. She stopped in front of a white building panting. An elderly woman came rushing out the door.

"May!" She said. The woman was May's Grandmother. "You're late!" She crossed her arms.

"Sorry!" May said embarrassedly.

Grandma unfolded her arms. "It's alright; fifteen minutes won't kill us all. Now, come on!" The old woman grabbed May's wrist with a surprisingly strong grip and pulled her inside, and over to a tub of water and pushed May in.

"It-it's FREEZING!" May cried as she rubbed her goosebump-covered arms.

"It would have been warmer if you were here on time," Her mother, Caroline, said gently as she walked into the room.

"Could you have kept it warm?" May whined.

"No" Grandma snapped. "Now, hurry up!"

May was quickly washed, then dragged to get what she would be wearing, then yanked over to get her hair and makeup done.

After about an hour, Caroline stepped back and looked her daughter up and down, a small smile spreading on her lips. "I think we've outdone ourselves" she said to Grandma.

"Pfff. Pretty is as pretty does." Yet she smiled also, and stepped over to her granddaughter. "You _are_ pretty, my girl. Here," She pulled a red and white comb from her pocket and placed it in May's bun. "It doesn't match at all, but it's for luck"

"Thank you" May said humbly.

"Look at yourself," Caroline said, pointing to a full length mirror in the corner.

May stepped over to it and let out a hastily stifled gasp. She _was_ beautiful. As winter was just ending, she had been given a robins-egg-blue long sleeved blouse, and a long turquoise skirt. She had a navy blue miniskirt on top, and a white sash tied around her waist so tight she could hardly breathe. Her comb stood out boldly in her deep brunette hair. Her face was white with powder, and she had pink cheeks, red lips, and pale blue eyeshadow. She was gorgeous, but… it wasn't May.

Bells suddenly rang in the town square. It was time to meet the matchmaker.

"Hurry, hurry!" Caroline cried. "Good luck, sweetie!"

May rushed out of the shop and joined the line of about five other hopeful maidens. Looking around, May saw people point at her and nod their heads. May felt her face grow warm, and the beginnings of butterflies in her stomach. The girls filed into a courtyard in front of a small studio, the matchmaker's studio.

The matchmaker finally stepped out. Ms. Hitoshi was a short, plump woman with dark brown hair and darker eyes. Her hair was tied back in a tight bun with chopsticks forming an "X" in the back of her head. Her round stomach stretched the front of her lilac kimono. She was holding a small clipboard and a slight scowl, most likely because she was seeing "**May Haruka**" printed there. The woman had never liked her much, and the only thing May liked about Ms. Hitoshi was that there was a limit to tries to get a match. Fifty, to tell the truth.

"May Haruka!" She called, her voice dripping with fake excitement.

May lifted her head and called "I'm here!" The people who had been nodding were now shaking their heads. _Great,_ May thought as she walked inside_, I haven't even gotten in her house and I've lost two of my ten points._ One for lifting her head, and one for calling out.

May, who (as I've said) had been to the matchmaker several times before, saw a tea set on the table, and supposed that Ms. Hitoshi had given her this simple test to try and get rid of her for good. If not, well, at least May had a few more tries…

May bustled around, now and then spilling some water, or nearly dropping the teapot, answering Ms. Hitoshi's questions about the rules, her family, and politics.

"Oh, my father's fine, just fine, still having a tad bit of trouble walking from his fever, but he's doing quite well." May answered when asked of Norman's health.

"That's _wonderful_ news," Ms. Hitoshi said, this time her voice dripping with sarcasm. Anger licked the inside of May's stomach.

"Yes, we got a little worried when he began forgetting his name, but he's better now. Thank you for caring" May said sweetly, but her hands were shaking with anger.

"Yeah, great. Now, may I have some tea?" Ms. Hitoshi slightly menacingly.

"Do you want sugar with it, too?" May replied a bit more forceful than she had intended.

Ms. Hitoshi's eyes narrowed. "I don't like your attitude much, girl. I've reached the end of my rope with you."

May clenched her fists. "You know something? I've reached the end of my line, too."

Ms. Hitoshi stood up, her pupils little black pellets. "I'm sick of seeing your name on my list. You don't get it, do you? The only reason I'm still seeing you is because your parents still have hope in you. But I don't. I highly doubted I would ever find you a match from the moment you walked in here."

May's eyes went wide and started to sting. But there was _no way_ she was letting that woman –that _witch_- see her cry. Ms. Hitoshi began walking around May, examining her.

"You're clumsy. You're slow. You don't learn anything. You're just a pretty face with a head full of air. And you know what? I'm not seeing you to waste my time with you anymore. You're hopeless. You can spend the rest of your life all alone for all I care, but I'm not dealing with you or you're stupid family anymore. I've had it!"

May saw red. She really did. She leapt up and yelled, "YOU LIAR! I AM NOT CLUMSY OR SLOW OR JUST A PRETTY FACE! And you know what? I've had it, too! I'd rather spend the rest of my life alone than get a husband from you! Wait, no. I'll _prove_ you wrong! I'll find a man better than one you could ever give me!"

"YOU'LL NEVER FIND LOVE!" Ms Hitoshi shrieked. "NOW GET OUT!** _OUT! _**I never want to see you again!"

"That's on thing we can agree on!" May started to leave out the front door, but Ms. Hitoshi snarled, "_Back_" venomously. As she was leaving, May heard Ms. Hitoshi yell to the crowd, "She's hopeless! NEXT!"

…L…

A little while later, May was sitting on a bench by a little pond in her backyard. She was trying to tell herself that she would find love, that someone out there was waiting for her to come into his life, that these things take time. But May knew Ms. Hitoshi was right. She was hopeless. She saw Caroline walking to Norman shaking her head.

May sighed sadly and went to a small temple dedicated to her ancestors. The temple was filled with rocks, big and small, so brightly polished that the reflected her, making it look like there were several Mays in the room. She knelt down at the front of the largest and began to sing softly,

"Look at me. I will never pass as a perfect bride." The memory of Caroline and Norman came back. "Or a perfect daughter." She added. She went on: "Can it be…I'm not meant to play this part? Now I see that if I were truly to be myself, I would break my family's heart. Who is that girl I see, staring straight back at me? Why does my reflection show someone I don't know? Somehow, I cannot hide who I am, though I've tried. When will my reflection show who I am inside?" She raised her sleeve and wiped off half of her makeup; now one half of her face was that of a beautiful, perfect girl. The other was regular, clumsy May. Who was she really? Where did she belong? She wiped the rest of the makeup off.

"When will my reflection show who I am inside?" May asked again softly. Pearly tears slowly began falling down her face. She wiped them away, and stood up to go to dinner.

_There's chapter 1! Am I the only person who want to pop that Hitoshi lady a couple in the face right now? Tell me how you feel about it. I'm sorry I haven't been writing anything for The Poke Wars. I've been having major writers block. I'll get chapter 8 up eventually! Maybe tomorrow._


	3. A Choice

_Chapter 2! I can't dedicate this chapter to any one person; you all give me such nice reviews! _

_Drew: Just get on with the story, amv4eva. _

_Me: Screw you!_

_May: GO AMV4EVA! _

_Drew: Shut up. Anyway, amv4eva doesn't own Mulan, Pokemon, or the Reflections song from the last chapter. _

_Me: Which sucks. _

Chapter 2

During dinner, the ancestors in the temple were having a field day.

"I can't believe it!" An old, stooping woman was saying, "Thirteen visits to the matchmaker and she _still_ can't get someone!"

"I heard that she's never to see the matchmaker again," a bearded man wheezed, "The lady got sick of her."

"She'll never get married?" A young woman covered in pockmarks (she died of smallpox) cut in, "She'll never find love? That's terrible!"

"Yeah!" A small dark blue dragon agreed.

"Shut up, Max and Casey!" The woman said.

"No!" Max the dragon said loudly, "I can't believe that matchmaker lady would just give up on her like that! Why don't they feel bad for her?" he asked Casey.

"They've given up on May, too." Casey replied grimly.

…L…

A few days later, a horseman from the army arrived in Petalberg. The village gathered in the town square as he read:

"Harley the Hun has passed the Great Wall into China. A new army will be under the lead of one of our generals. The following men need to step forward to receive their instructions." He held up a sack of about ten scrolls. He picked up one: "Akito Hayama!"

A blonde haired young man stepped forward and accepted the scroll without a word. As he pulled out more, May got more and more nervous that her father would be called. Apparently, the ancestors weren't on her side, for he lifted the last scroll and called "Norman Haruka!"

May covered her mouth with her hands to stop herself from crying out. Norman walked over, leaning heavily on his walking stick. "Thank you. I am honored to help the emperor." He walked back to their house.

"No" May said softly.

…L…

"Dad, you can't go to war!" May cried as soon as she got home, "You're still recovering from your fever!"

Norman smiled bitterly. "I know, May. But it's for the sake of China, so I have to go. To uphold our family honor."

"_Family honor?"_ May said incredously, "Who cares about family honor?! You might get yourself killed! What will we do then?"

"You'll keep living life as usual" Norman said. May bit her lip to keep from crying.

"How can you say that like it's no big deal?" May asked.

"May, I'm sorry, but I'm going." Norman said firmly.

"But-"

"I'm going, May" Norman said, raising his voice a bit. May looked into his eyes and ran out of the room.

…L…

That night, May was sitting up on her bed. Rain was pouring outside her window and thunder was crashing, but she hardly noticed. She was too deep in thought. There had to be _some_ way to stop Norman from going to war. May thought hard (she was sure Ms. Hitoshi would be impressed), and suddenly, a crazy, brilliant idea came to her. But it was seriously dangerous, and if she was caught… but it was for her father, so she'd do it.

May slid out of the room and went to check on her parents. They were sound asleep. May sighed, and tip toed to the room her father kept his armor.

_I can't believe I'm actually doing this,_ May thought as she opened the door and snatched it. She put on the under armor, which was actually kind of comfortable. She would put on the hard junk in a few minutes.

May knew one serious flaw in her plan: her hair. It went down to her mid-back and would get her caught immediately. There was one solution. May pulled her father's sword out of its scabbard, and held it up. She saw her face reflected in the silver blade, pale but determined. May grabbed her hair and sliced it to the top of her neck.

May still needed one thing. She crept back into her parent's room. She walked over to their bedside table and saw the scrolls. May snatched them and left her red and white comb in their place. She looked at her parent's faces, knowing this could be the last time she ever saw them.

May put the rest of the armor on, and it was a little bulky. She swung a brown sack on her back and ran to the stable. Their horse, Eevee, reared when May entered. After calming her down, May swung up onto her back and said "We're going to war", and charged out of the gates with a bang.

Norman heard a bang outside, and woke up. He turned to look his scrolls, and what he saw made his heart stop. The scrolls were gone; in their place was May's comb.

"She can't have" Norman muttered to himself, rushing to check his armor. It was gone. He ran to the gates and saw them swinging in the wind What May had done suddenly became clear.

"MAY!" Norman called out to the rain, his heart full of worry.

"What's she thinking?" Caroline, who had woken up as well, cried, "She could get killed!"

"If we tell about her," Norman said gravely, "She will be. We can only hope."

_Dun dun dun! What will happen next chapter? _

_Drew: When do I come in? _

_Me: Eventually. –winks at all of you-_


	4. General Drew

_Chapter 3! _

_Dedicated to: A Rose For Me- A Rose For You! _

_Note: I'm super sorry! If you read it, I was trying to update my Poke Wars story. If not, please read and review! _

_Disclaimer: _

_May: amv4eva doesn't own pokemon. _

_Drew: GET ON WITH IT I'M BORED! _

_Me: O.K. Mr. Rose _

_Enjoy! _

Chapter 3

In the temple, the ancestors were once again having a field day.

"She left for war!" The stooped woman said. "She really is as stupid as the matchmaker thought!"

"Stop, Brianna!" Casey cried, "She's risking her life for her father!"

"That girl must be suicidal!" The old bearded man said, completely ignoring Casey's comment.

"That's enough, Alex!" Max said firmly. Turning to Casey, he confided, "I'm going after her. If I can't convince her to come back, I can keep an eye on her."

Casey bit her lip. "Be careful." She said, kissing the dragon on the cheek.

Max smiled. "I will."

(Note: in a way, that was a spoiler for the Poke Wars)

…J…

"You're a WHAT?!" May yelled when she met Max. She was half a mile from the army camp and totally shocked.

"Ugh. Yes, I'm a dragon. Come on, we're in, like, half of your myths!" Max said irritably.

"Yeah, but you're a bit…small" May said, putting her hand on top of Max's head to prove her point.

Max rolled his eyes. "Look, May. You're going to need some help if you're going to survive. I'm not a human, but I _am_ a guy."

The dragon –Max- had a point. May had never spent much time around people her opposite gender (it was a Chinese thing.) She now realized that this was a flaw in her plan. She had practiced a 'man' voice, which was a few tones deeper than her normal one. She wildly hoped it would work.

"Alright. Tell me what you have to say on our way." May grabbed Eevee's reins and started walking. Max climbed up onto her shoulder.

"Well, for starters, you have to not be afraid to go roughing around a bit. I'm not saying pick fights with everyone you see, but if someone hits you, hit them back!"

"Uh… O.K." May said awkwardly. Guys were weirder than she thought.

They had arrived at the camp. Max, not wanting to be seen, leapt off May shoulder and into her bag. The entire place was filled to the brim with men old (middle-aged), and young (like eighteen). They were all either practicing or trying to get to know each other.

Suddenly, someone struck out their arm and smacked May in the stomach. Without thinking, May punched him back in the gut. The man bent down, clutching his stomach, then he straightened up grinning.

"I like you already!" The boy had spiky black hair and dark brown eyes. Behind him were two others. One was very tall, with brown hair even spikier than the one who had punched May; the other was a tad shorter than May and had blond hair.

"I'm Ash, from Pallet Town." The black haired boy who punched May said.

"I'm Jack, from Ellicott City." The blond said.

"And I'm Brock, from Pewter City." The boy with brown hair said.

"Who're you?" Ash asked.

That's exactly what I was wondering." A voice behind them said. "Who are you?" May turned and her breath caught in her throat.

Standing in front of her was a handsome young man with hair as green as his eyes. He was, like everyone else, wearing his full armor, but he looked better in it than the others did. He had a dark green cape on his shoulder. Behind him was a man with blue hair down to his shoulders and a clipboard not unlike the one Ms. Hitoshi had had.

"I'm-I'm-I'm" May stuttered, almost forgetting to use her guy voice. She suddenly realized that she had forgotten to think of an alias for herself.

"Oh, come on, general." Brock said, "It's the kids first day. Don't scare him away; you have weeks for that."

General-Whoever-He-Was scowled. "I have to know my soldiers, Brock." Brock shrugged. Turning back to May, He said, "Who are you?"

"I'm-I'm Matt." May said.

General gave her a piercing look with his emerald eyes and smirked. "Alright, _Matt_. Welcome to the Chinese army. I'm gonna guess you're… nineteen?" May nodded. "So am I. Probably the youngest general ever." He continued: "I'm General Drew. I'm the one who's going to be kicking you all into army form. And this guy," Drew pointed to the man behind him, "This is James. He's going to be doing all the paperwork."

Ash, Brock, and Jack laughed, and May gave him a weak smile. General Drew turned and left.

"Good to see you lightening up." Jack said, patting May on the back.

"Don't worry; Drew gets better as time goes on." James assured May before going off in Drew's direction.

…J…

The next day was the first day of training. They were all on a field in their under armor. She was standing next to Ash, Brock and Jack, who were now her friends, or more precisely, 'Matt's friends. It felt weird to have people think you're someone you're not.

"Am I the only one who's hungry?" Ash said loudly, looking around for someone who might back him up.

"Ash, if we gave you enough food to keep you full, there wouldn't be enough for China, let alone the army." James said as he walked by. Ash scowled.

"Who asked you?!" Ash called after him.

"You did." James called back over his shoulder.

Ash muttered something about James May knew he never would have dared to think in front of General Drew.

"Whoa, dude, HARSH!" Jack said laughing.

"Matt, you really need to relax." Brock said. "You're way too uptight."

"Actually," Drew's voice said, "I like Matt's attitude. War is a serious business." The four of them looked and saw Drew coming towards them.

"Err…Thanks, General." May said awkwardly. Her face felt a little warm for some reason.

Drew shrugged and flicked his hair. He walked over to a pile of bamboo sticks and tossed them to the crowd. Everyone caught theirs, but just before May could snatch hers out of the air, a hand grabbed it. May looked and saw good old Akito Hayama. She held out her hand to take it, and Akito tripped her. Everyone (except, of course, Brock, Jack, and Ash) laughed, and Drew rolled his eyes. _We've got a long way to go_, He thought.

"Now," Drew said as he picked up a stick of his own stick. "Let's get down to business!" He flung a pot high up into the air. As it flew, Drew spun the stick so fast he made a small wind that blew the hair on his face back. The pot came down, and Drew smacked it and the pot broke into a hundred pieces. A chorus of "Wow!"'s and "Cool!'s went through the crowd.

It turns out that was what Drew had wanted them to do for the day. Unfortunately, the entire army was terrible at it, but May was the worst. All in all, she had just mastered the art of spinning the stick when Drew said they were done training. May was last ion the line to put her stick away and the others were all far ahead at camp. Or so she thought. When she turned to go back, too, she saw Drew standing with his arms folded across his chest. "I'm disappointed, Matt."

May looked away, feeling ashamed and muttered something about trying her best.

Drew walked over, grabbed her collar, and pulled her close. "Listen, Matt." He growled. May, feeling a bit of her anger left over from the matchmaker come back, (which she thought was odd.) looked into his eyes with an expression of smallest defiance. (go May!)

Drew went on: "Trying your best isn't going to keep you alive if you're one-on-one with Harley. You need to be _trained_ and _disciplined_." He pulled her even closer, so that they were almost nose to nose and snarled, "Believe me, Matt. Before we're done, I'll make a man out of you." He pushed May to the ground and walked away, leaving her wondering what on earth she had gotten herself into.

_There we are! Don't you think May and Drew got off to a nice start? _

_Next chapter: If you don't know, either you have never seen the movie or you have bad memory. _

_Also, I made James from Team Rocket a good guy, so don't start thinking he's a spy. Like Drew said, he's just doing the paperwork._

_Please R&R!_


	5. I'll Make A Man Out of You

_Chapter 4! _

_Disclaimer: _

_Drew: amv4eva doesn't own pokemon. And why did you make me such a big jerk? _

_Ash: I didn't see much of a difference. _

_Drew: Really? _

_Brock: Yeah, you're usually a big jerk like that. _

_Drew. Oh. I never knew that… _

_May: Now you know! _

_Dedicated to: memekabss! _

Chapter 4

The days went on, and May felt that instead of getting better, she was getting worse. For example, when they were working on defenses.

Drew had wanted them to put a bucket of water on their heads and deflect apples being thrown at them with one of the bamboo sticks. May thought this was impossible (Jack, Brock, and Ash all agreed.) But Drew demonstrated perfectly. May rolled her eyes when he wasn't looking.

"It's easy once you find your center. When you do, you're sure to win," He said, more to May than anyone else. He wasn't giving up on her –well, as far as he knew, him- yet.

Poor Drew was disappointed again. May did manage to block a few apples, but the bucket of water fell on her head. Drew shook his head and said training was done for the day.

Another time, they were trying to grab fish from a river with their bare hands (which May didn't really understand the point of, but whatever floated Drew's boat.) Of course, Drew was a master at it, whereas when May tried it, she grabbed Akito's foot and he fell in the water, which he yelled at her for about five minutes for. May didn't think Ash, Brock, and Jack busting a gut laughing helped much.

The next day, they were firing arrows through apples (they've got lots of apples, deal wiv it!) through arrows and landing them in circles drawn on a tree trunk. Once again, May thought this was impossible, and once again Drew proved her wrong, which was starting to get old. At least she wasn't the one yelled at; Ash kept trying to eat his apples.

The day after that, they were trying to fire missiles at a target a hundred feet away (May's somehow flew way off target and almost hit James), then they had to run through a field of flaming arrows (Jack got his hair scorched and Brock got an arrow in a…unlikely place.)

That night, at dinner, May, Ash, Brock, and Jack were talking about the past week.

"I'm never going to get my breath back." Ash said. He was talking about the ten miles Drew had made them run with fifty pounds on their shoulders. May hadn't made all ten miles, but eight and a half was close enough, right?

"At least it wasn't a hundred pounds," May said with fake optimism.

"Nice little optimist, aren't you?" Akito called over.

"Mind your own business, why don't cha?" May called over. She had lately really hated Akito.

Ash was still groaning. "Why was I such a fool for skipping gym?"

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Jack asked.

"I think it might have been something about swimming." Ash answered.

"Oh, now I really wish I knew how to swim." Brock said nervously.

…J…

The next morning, Drew had them gathered around a pole about thirty feet tall.

"Alright." Drew started. May noticed that he had dark circles under his eyes, as if he hadn't slept much lately. "This is what I call a pole."

"Yeah, we know that, thanks." Jack muttered. "That's a tree, and there's a rock." May bit her tongue to keep from laughing.

"I heard that!" Drew called over. "So, Jack, do you want to set our demonstration? See that arrow up there?" He pointed to an arrow wedged in at the very top. "You're going to use these," He picked up two iron weights with rope handles, "To get it. Strength," He put one in Jack hand, "And determination." He put the other in Jack's free hand.

"How?" Jack asked cluelessly.

Drew rolled his eyes. "Figure it out."

They all took turns. No one got a fourth of the way up. May couldn't get the weights around the pole properly. She gave up and handed them to the person behind her, and gave a quick glance at Drew. There was an expression of almost sadness in his eyes.

…J…

That night, May was going to the tent from the bathroom, she heard soft hoof beats on the ground behind her. She turned and saw General Drew coming towards her holding Eevee's reins in his hands. May had known this was coming, but didn't expect it right then.

Drew stopped a few feet in front of her and let out a sigh. "I'm sorry, Matt. You're not meant for war. It's time to go home." He stuffed the reins into Mays hand and walked away.

May watched him go, with his green hair blowing lightly in the breeze. A memory suddenly came to her:

_Flashback: _

_I'll prove you wrong! I'll find a man better than one you could ever give me!" May yelled. _

_"YOU'LL NEVER FIND LOVE!!" Ms. Hitoshi shrieked. _

_End Flashback. _

May was startled that that memory had just come to her. Could she be…? _No way._ May told herself firmly as she went to go pack her stuff.

About a half hour later, May was standing at the gate. She turned and looked at the place one more time, and saw the pole staring her in the face. What the heck?

May walked over and saw the weights still on the ground. She picked them up, and Drew's floated through her mind. "Strength. Determination. You'll need both to get to the top."

May slipped the weights on her wrists and threw them around the pole. To her surprise, they wrapped up in each other. May pulled, and they were tight. Taking this as a good omen from her ancestors, she began to climb.

At about fifteen feet, she looked down and thought, _I'm doing it! I CAN DO IT! _Her arms were tired and sore, but she wasn't giving up. She was determined (O.K. I know it's cheesy.)

There were only three yards to the top. The sun was rising, and people were coming out of their tents. They were talking, all wondering the same thing: Could the worst one of them all reach the top?

Two yards left. The words May had heard Drew saying to himself during training were pulsing through her head. _You must be swift as a coursing river, with all the force of a great typhoon. With all the strength of a raging fire mysterious as the dark side of the moon. _

One yard now. Once again, Drew's voice floated into her mind. _I'll make a man out of you._

May's finger tips reached the edge. With the last of her strength, she pulled herself up on top and looked around. Thirty feet below her, all of the army was cheering and clapping for her.

Drew heard a noise outside. He sat up wondering why he felt so bad. He realized it was because of Matt's departure. But why did he care? Matt had been no help anyways. He suddenly heard the noise outside.

_What are they on about?_ Drew wondered grumpily. He walked outside his tent and saw the army surrounded the pole. The arrow that had been on top suddenly fell down and landed at his feet. Drew picked it up and turned it around in his hands. He looked up to see who had gotten too the top, and what he saw blew him away.

Matt, the clumsy, clueless soldier was sitting on top smiling down at him. But there was something different about him, a different look from the one he had had the day before. The look said _I'm ready. _

As Drew flicked his hair and smirked at her, May knew she was back with a bang.

_There we are! I had you going there, didn't I? There we are! _

_Sorry I didn't have Drew sing, but he's so terrible… _

_Drew: HEY! _

_Me: Deal with it! _

_Please R&R! _


	6. Ash and Cinders

_Chapter 5! _

_Disclaimer: _

_May: amv4eva doesn't own pokemon. _

_Me: If I did I would have had Drew in the Pokemon movies, and there would have been a lot of contestshipping. So in short, I don't own it. _

_Drew: Didn't you use that phrase in a chapter disclaimer for the PW? _

_Me: yes. Now shut up. Shygirldee and I still think you're a bad singer. _

_Drew: HEY! _

_Dedicated to: Shygirldee! _

_Enjoy! _

_Note: here is some shippyness _

Chapter 5

The next few days were like a dream come true to Drew. The army, inspired by Matt's success, had gotten up on its feet and was improving a hundred percent everyday.

Then, Matt was a whole other thing all together. He was absorbing their exercises, and he seemed to be the perfect soldier. Like with the bamboo defense thing, Matt had stopped those apples in their tracks, and the bucket hadn't wobbled for a moment. With the fish he caught three in one try (which Ash greatly admired and envied.). Matt had fired three arrows at one and all of them shot an apple and landed in the tree. In the missile firing practice, he had gotten the exact center. In running, he had finished second to Drew himself. And while practicing fighting, he swung up his leg and kicked Drew in the face so hard he was knocked to the ground. Despite that his lip was swelling and he was seeing spots, Drew was very impressed.

"You're getting better, Matt." Drew said as he stood up.

May grinned. "Thanks, General." Drew turned and left. Just like the night May had almost gotten kicked out, she watched him walk away. When he vanished from sight, May went back to her tent.

"May!" a voice said. May looked down and saw a familiar blue dragon.

"Max! Where have you been?"

"Away." Max said bluntly. "And you've got a problem."

"What?" May asked seriously.

"Harley the Hun is on his way to China City. He wants to kill Emperor Oak and claim his throne."

May sighed. "We've heard. How do you know?"

"I went back to the temple to tell Casey how you were doing. She told me about Harley, and I rushed here ASAP." Max explained quickly.

"We're going to the mountains tomorrow to try and head him off. Our training is done." May assured him

"Hurry, May. Time is running out for China."

…L…

"Ugh. I feel so unsanitary." Harley was saying as he examined himself. How the stinking furs he wore were still stuck together he'd never know.

"Hey, boss!" A rough voice called. "We got a doll!"

"Ooo, a _doll_?" Harley gushed as he went to the crowd. "Let me see it." He ordered.

The doll was made of a rough, scratchy material, most likely a chicken sack. It had a stitched in mouth and hair, and two button eyes. It had a sort of purple dress covered in stains, proving it had been taken everywhere.

"It's from a village over the mountain." The man explained. "You're dog brought it." He pointed to a huge vicious-looking wolf. The word 'dog' was an understatement.

"Where did the big army go?" Harley asked. "I heard Commander Shuu was somewhere in these mountains with his men." He gave the doll to his wolf to sniff. The thing growled and bared its teeth. Harley laughed. "That answers my question! He must be thinking I'd go through there. And you know, we really should." He smiled a truly sadistic smile. "A little girl is missing her doll." He tossed it high up in the air and caught it again. "And I can get some new clothes!"

…L…

The army was walking in a valley that was gently sloping upwards. May and Eevee were pulling the wagon used to carry the ammunition, and was walking next to Ash, Brock, and Jack. About ten feet in front and to the right was Drew. He had taken off his helmet (smooth move) and the mountain wind was playing with his hair and cape. For some reason May couldn't take her eyes of him…

"MATT!" Ash said loudly. May jumped.

"What, Ash?" May asked, almost forgetting to use her fake voice again.

"You left the world for a minute." Jack explained.

"You thinking of a certain _someone_?" Brock wondered mischievously. May turned a bright red.

"Ah… young love!" James gushed from the front. "I remember when _I_ first fell in love!"

"I'm not gonna burst his bubble and tell him that the only woman whose ever going to love him is his mother if you don't." Jack muttered.

"The type for me is one who I can really talk to!" Brock said.

"I want one who is sweet and has a sense of humor!" Jack added.

"I want one who cooks good food!" Ash cried.

"Big surprise." Drew called over.

May couldn't help but laugh a bit when she thought of what Ms. Hitoshi would say if she heard this. _"That is not the way to get family honor. You must try to marry a girl of the highest rank you can get. Or, what will happen to your family's honor?"_ Then she'd go into one of her long lectures that carried on for an hour or so. She was once again surprised when Jack said "Hey, Matt!"

May looked at him to show he was listening and he asked, "What kind do you want?" She must have looked confused for he said, "What kind of girl do you want?"

This question caught May a little off guard. "Well, the kinds you said are cool… but how about one who…speaks her mind?" They all gave her a weird look, and Brock said, "You have, err, different taste." May shrugged and glanced at Drew. He flicked his hair and looked to the front again.

A few minutes later Ash, Brock and Jack started singing, "We have everything but, a girl worth fighting for! Everything we could want, but a girl worth fighting for! What do we want? A girl worth fighting-" But the entire army stopped dead at what they saw. The sight would always burn in May's mind as if she had seen it an hour ago.

It was a village, totally burned to the ground. Here and there some buildings were still standing, their frames charred and black. And in a lot of places, pools of red covered the snow.

Drew wordlessly slid off Roselia (horse), and checked one of the red spots. "It's fresh!" He called to the crowd. "Search for survivors!" they all silently dispatched.

May, on her own, went into one of the burned buildings. On the floor was a doll- the very doll used to find the village. May picked it up, and saw a few red spots on its purple dress. Powerful feelings of disgust and revulsion rose in May. She had heard stories of Harley the Hun's terrible deeds, heard that he was a terrible, cruel, unfeeling man, but she had never truly realized it until that moment. This man had killed a child. And by looking at the size of the place, he had killed more, too…

Someone behind May suddenly rested their hand on her shoulder. May jumped, turned and saw Drew.

"What've you found?" He asked, his eyes serious. May showed him the doll. He stared at it for a full twenty seconds, until finally saying slowly, "I don't understand…My father, Commander Shuu… He should have been here to-"

"General!" Brock's voice suddenly yelled. "I-I think you should see this." His voice broke.

May and Drew glanced at each other, then followed his voice to another sight May knew would haunt her until her dying day. The bodies of men were scattered everywhere, pools of blood underneath them. Brock came forward holding a commander's helmet and placed it in Drew's hands. Drew's eyes grew wide with horror and shock. May felt terrible for him.

"Move out." Drew said in a slightly choked up voice. As the other men went to their horses and started walking slowly, Drew went to the entrance way of the village, dug his sword into the ground, placed his father's helmet on the hilt, and stepped back.

May looked at the doll still in her hands, and got an idea. She stepped forward and rested the dolls back on the blade. She took a step backwards and stood next to Drew. "I'm sorry." She said in a low voice.

Drew flicked his hair. "Don't worry about me."

"General-" May started, but Drew cut her off.

"Just call me Drew." He said.

"Alright, Drew." May said awkwardly. "Can I ask you something?"

Drew smirked. "Didn't give me much choice, did you?"

May went on: "What got you into the army?"

Drew looked surprised with the question. "Well," He said, running his fingers through his hair. "Dad was always in it, and I thought it was really cool to fight for what was right. China, the emperor, honor…" He gave a small chuckle. "A girl worth fighting for."

"You have one?" May asked. Drew once again looked surprised with the question and felt his face grow warm.

He smiled softly. "I doubt my order will ever be filled." May raised a questioning eyebrow, so Drew continued. "The type for me is a girl who speaks her mind, who follows her heart, not the rulebook. A girl one who holds her own, and doesn't take crap from anyone."

May looked back at the sword with her heart pounding. Drew had exactly described her.

"So, anyway," Drew said, "What got _you_ into the army?" May knew that he was curious about her terrible start and unbelievable improvement.

"Well…" May started, wondering what to say. She decided to tell the truth, but only a little. "My Dad was really sick during the winter. He's better, but he still has trouble walking and he's weak. I came in his place."

Drew raised his eyebrows. "That's a very brave thing to do, Matt."

But now," May said, "I see that war is a terrible, cruel place. I never really got it before, that your entire world can change in a minute, that you can watch someone you care about die right in front of you and you can't do anything to stop it." Drew nodded,

"That's why I pushed you so hard. So nothing like this" he waved his hand indicating the toasted village, "Happens. We need to stop Harley before it's too late." Drew turned and left.

May looked at the sword, helmet, and doll on the snow and nodded. Harley must be stopped. She turned and followed Drew back to the army.

_There we are! Kind of dramatic, but what ever. Sorry if you don't like it. _

_Please R&R! _


	7. Caught

_Chapter 6! _

_Disclaimer: _

_May: amv4eva doesn't own pokemon! _

_Drew: or Mulan. _

_Ash: or any food. _

_Me: I've got some granola bars. _

_Ash: That's healthy! No way! _

_Me: Then go ahead and starve. You eat enough. Anyhoo, on with the story! _

_Dedicated to: cute-azn-angel! _

_Enjoy!_

Chapter 6

The army was walking along a valley just before leaving the mountains. The ground was still covered with snow. They had all been silent since the village. It was as if a blanket had been thrown over them, obliterating the all noise. Even their footfalls were silent.

Drew couldn't believe that his father, his hero, was dead. He was too good to be lost, too important to China, the leader of the best army. Drew suddenly realized that with his father and his men gone, the people following him were China's last hope for survival. He turned and looked at them all, his eyes lingering on Matt a second longer than the others.

There was something weird about that Matt guy. Something Drew just couldn't put his finger on. It wasn't that he had gone from pretty much zero to hero. It was that Matt seemed… almost more sensitive to others. Drew wondered if he had always been like that. There was also the way Matt looked, with his big blue eyes. But then again, Drew had known a boy like that when he was a kid so it really didn't make much difference…

"General, DUCK!" Jack suddenly yelled. Drew looked up and saw an arrow whizzing towards his head. He bent down just in time.

"LOOK!" May shouted, pointing to the top of a hill in front of them there was a long line of people running along the top of it. One of them had vividly purple hair-

"Harley!" Drew yelled to the men "IT'S HARLEY! GET READY!" The entire army pulled out their swords and braced for the battle of their lives. Drew put his helmet back on and slid off Roselia.

May's heart was beating a drum roll in her chest. She had never felt so scared, so alive. She would have never thought she would be at this battle if she wasn't there right then. _Do it for Dad._ May told herself. If it wasn't for pure gut and nerve, she wouldn't be here.

Harley's men let out a yell and charged. So did May, Drew, Jack, Ash, James, and the rest of the army. They met in the middle with a wild noise of metal on metal. May had gotten back-to-back with Drew.

"Hey, Drew!" May said as calmly as possible as she tried to stop a man with a deep scar running across his forehead from chopping off her arm.

"Yeah?" Drew asked as he turned around and knocked the sword out of May's attacker's hand. They glanced at each other, then held up their swords as if to run him through. Scar-head screamed and ran away.

"What's the battle plan?" May asked as about ten more goons came their way. Drew shot her a look.

"We stay alive!" He yelled as he ran forward to kick can. May smiled after him and followed.

The Chinese army was winning, but the Huns seemed to be willing to fight to the death. May was really impressing herself- she turned off her mind and let her training and instincts do the work. She swung up her leg and kicked the scar head (who had gone after her again) in the mouth. He fell to the ground, groaning and spitting blood.

May was being charged at all the time, probably because she seemed to be the best fighter, following Drew. She was moving her sword so fast that it was a silver blur, with sweat pouring down her face. She had never felt this exhilarated. She wondered if she was actually good at fighting or pumped up on pure adrenaline.

Harley suddenly caught sight of May beating his soldier's butts. He ran over to her, and before she could react, slashed her side. May had been able to move out of the way before it caused any serious damage, but was knocked off balance and fell to the snow. She felt something warm trickle down her side.

Harley stood above her, smiling evilly, raising his sword to kill her. May looked behind him and saw a snow covered mountain. May got a sudden idea. She smirked, and tripped him. Harley fell down pathetically, and May scrambled up and sprinted to the ammunition wagon. She ripped open the door and grabbed the biggest missile there was.

"What are you doing?!" Max asked, peeking out from behind a stack of arrows.

"How long have you been there?!" May asked in surprised. "Never mind, I need you!" She grabbed the dragon before he could speak.

She ran out and positioned the missile. She only had one shot, and the mountain was two hundred feet away. Harley saw her and started running over.

"Max, breathe fire!" May said desperately.

"What? Why?" Max asked dumbfounded. Harley was getting closer-

"AARGH! Forget it!" May yelled frustrated. She grabbed Max and squeezed him like a sponge. Blue fire erupted from his mouth and set the wick on fire. By then, Harley had reached her, and was raising his sword to deliver his final blow.

The missile fired off. It missed Harley's head by inches and singed his hair.

"EXCUSE ME!!! Do you know how hard it is to keep this hair perfect?" Harley screeched. May tried not to laugh. Was this guy for real? "Anyway," Harley continued, "You missed, little man."

May smirked a smirk Drew would have been proud of and said, "Who said I was aiming at _you_?" Above them came a rumbling like thunder, and little chunks of snow started to fall. Harley was so shocked that he was frozen. May took this as her chance.

"AVALANCHE!" May yelled as she stood up and ran. A huge piece of snow fell down and landed on top of him and knocked him flat.

Snow was falling fast, right at May's heels as she ran for cover under a rock with a few of the survivors, including Ash, Brock, Jack, James, and Akito. But someone was missing-

"Where's General Drew?" May asked as soon as she got her breath back.

"We don't know." Brock said worriedly.

"There!" Ash cried, pointing out at the snow. Drew was still out there, fighting to get cover. A huge snowdrift suddenly knocked him over.

"We have to help him!" May said, looking at them all. They nodded, and May was the first to leap out to the snow.

The snow was being split apart by rocks like water, and Drew had managed to grab one. He suddenly saw where the snow was going. There was a hundred foot cliff that they hadn't noticed before, and that was where the snow was going over. Drew gripped the rock tighter.

"Drew!" a voice yelled. Drew spun his head around and saw Matt falling towards him. Matt smacked his face on the rock when he hit it. Drew was both amused and concerned.

"You alright Matt?" Drew asked, trying to keep the laughter out of his voice.

"Oh, peachy." Matt said as he pried her face away. "Saw more dead people than I ever saw in my life, almost got killed about fifteen times, and now you and I are clinging to a rock for dear life!"

"What was going through your head?" Drew asked. He didn't know whether Matt had a plan or missed Harley and got lucky.

"I killed Harley." Matt answered. "A big piece of snow fell on him."

Drew felt excitement explode in his stomach, then died when he saw it. "Speaking of big pieces of snow-" He never finished his sentence. A huge snowdrift barreled down on them and pulled them off, speeding for the cliff.

Just before they went over, May grabbed Drew's hand, and with the other, grabbed the edge of the cliff. Fortunately, that was the last of the snow, so nothing more came over the side. Unfortunately, she was starting to slip.

"I'm slipping!" May cried.

"Then get a better grip!" Drew said, giving in to his panic for a minute.

"HELP!" They shouted in unison.

Ash, Brock, Jack, James, and Akito appeared at the edge.

"What are you doing down there?" Akito asked with a rude smirk on his face. Like Ms. Hitoshi, May had reached the end of the line with him.

"HELP ME #$&$& OR I WILL SHOVE MY FOOT UP YOUR &$$ !" May roared.

Ash, Jack, And Brock fell onto the ground laughing, and James helped them up.

"Thank you, James." May and Drew said.

"You tell him, Matt." Jack said as he stood up chortling. "Don't take crap from anyone."

May grinned. "Thanks, Jack." She started to walk, but a spasm of pain in her side made her fall to the ground, clutching an area right below her ribs.

Drew gasped, and knelt down. He moved her hand and gasped. The gash that Harley had made was swollen and bleeding. "Matt's injured!" he said. "Get the paramedics!"

May grit her teeth, the pain in her side was so much. She felt herself beginning to lose consciousness. She saw Drew with his green eyes wide with worry, biting his lip. Then the world went black.

…L…

May was lying on something soft. She still felt the pain in her side, but it had died down a lot. Her entire body felt heavy. She realized that she was still wearing her armor. She felt bandages around her stomach, and where the slash was, some blood had bled onto her shirt.

May opened her eyes. She was in her tent, lying on her sleeping bag. But she wasn't alone.

"Matt?" a voice said. May turned her head and saw Drew. He looked very relieved to see her awake. "It's good you're alright. You've been out for a few hours and I was getting worried." He explained as May sat up.

"Thanks, Gener-" But May stopped, horrified. She had forgotten to use her fake voice, and had used her regular one.

She had given herself away.

_DUN DUN DUN! Oh no! What's going to happen to our favorite brunette soldier? _

_STAY TUNED! _

_Please R&R! _


	8. True Feelings

_Chapter 7! _

_Disclaimer: _

_Jack: amv4eva doesn't own pokemon. _

_Me: SORRY. _

_Drew: If you did, would May be my girlfriend? _

_Me: yes. _

_Drew: -blushes- EEEW! _

_Ash: Then why are you blushing, Drew? _

_Jack and Me: - Yeah, Drew, then why are you blushing?_

_Dedicated to: zero00x. _

_Enjoy! _

Chapter 7

"Thanks, Gener-" Matt started, but then he stopped, his eyes wide with horror.

Drew's mind exploded. Why did Matt have a girl voice? Unless… "You're- You're a _girl_!" He said, his eyes wide with shock. He leapt up.

May bit her lip. The charade was up. She stood up too, and pulled off her helmet. In the past few weeks, May's hair had grown down to her shoulders. Not wanting to slice her hair again, May had tied it in a bun and made sure that she never took off her helmet. She reached up and pulled out the hair tie, letting her brunette locks fall freely. Looking straight into Drew's eyes, she said, "You're right."

"Matt, you're… wait, if you're a girl, you can't be Matt! Who are you? And I want the truth!" Drew said. His mind was working overtime. _This_ was his star soldier?

May took a deep breath and said, "My name is May Haruka."

"May…" Drew said softly, gazing at her face. It suddenly dawned on him that she was very pretty. Shaking his head to clear the thought, he asked, "Why are you here?"

"I've told you." May explained: "My father, Norman Haruka, was sick with fever this winter. When he was asked to come to war, he was still weak. To stop him from coming, I came in his place, in disguise."

"With full awareness of what would happen of what would happen if you were caught?" Drew checked.

"With full awareness of what would happen of what would happen if I was caught." May repeated.

Drew took a deep breath. He didn't want to do it, but the law had been around for hundreds of years. "Well, you know the penalty…" His hand went for his sword.

May felt a lump rise in her throat. Swallowing it, she nodded and said, "I do." She bent down on the ground as Drew came walking over with his sword.

Drew stood above her with his sword raised, wanting it to be quick and hopefully painless, but deep down not wanting to not do it at all. The seconds lengthened into minutes. May turned to look up at him, tears silently rolling down her cheeks. Her heart was pounding with fear. She wanted to stay alive, but she wanted him to end it, to. Their eyes met.

Drew suddenly dropped the blade. It landed an inch above May's neck, then he pulled it away and placed it back in its scabbard. He turned away and muttered, "I can't do it." And started walking to the entryway of the tent.

May stood up trembling. "Th-thank you." May said softly.

Drew turned to face her and said shortly, "You saved my life. I was in your debt. I didn't kill you. I've paid my debt." He turned to leave again, but May said, "Drew, wait…"

Drew spun back around, with his heart pounding faster. "What?"

"I-I'm sorry I broke your trust." May said. More tears leaked down her face.

Drew's heart fell. He turned back around and muttered, "Whatever." And left. May heard him call "Saddle up!" Ash, Jack, and Brock ran up and asked about her. Drew must have told them about her being a girl, for they all yelled, "WHAT?!" then, "WHO CARES??!" then, "SCREW THAT!!!" Drew must have gotten mad, because he yelled back, "Yes, she is, and it's an old law that must be followed!"

May went to the entryway of the tent and saw them a few feet away, and listened to their conversation.

"…you really kill her?" Brock was asking seriously.

Drew sighed. "No. I couldn't. She just gave me this look, and it… broke me down. Come on, we have to get to the city."

…L…

A few hours later, May was still in the mountains. She had changed out of her armor into her old clothes. A short sleeved red shirt, and a long navy skirt. She wore a white miniskirt and a yellow sash around her waist.

She was sitting in front of a fire Max had made, with her arms around her legs and her chin resting between her knees. She stared at the fire wondering why she felt so sad and empty inside. She was stronger, and she had made friends. Ash, Brock, Jack… they were the first true friends May had ever had. But something told May that wasn't the thing bothering her. The answer suddenly came to her.

Drew. General Drew. She had fallen in love with him, probably on the very first day. It would explain why she had never been able to take her eyes off of him, why she had had that flashback that night two weeks ago. It would explain why May's heart had pounded when Drew named the type of girl for him, because he had been explained her without realizing it. New tears slowly began falling from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Drew." May whispered. Then she bowed her head and cried her heart out.

…L…

"No, I don't really feel like partying. You go ahead." Drew said to James. They were in a grassy field and were celebrating their win over Harley. Brock, Jack, and Ash were trying to feel happy, but they missed Matt. (Drew hadn't told them May's name.) They didn't care if Matt was an actual man or a woman pretending to be one. They had liked her and that's all there was to it.

Drew walked into the forest, and found a river with a five foot waterfall. He pulled of the bulky protective crud he wore and set it down, so that he had his under armor. He felt about ten times lighter, but his heart still felt heavy.

Drew sat down on a rock and gazed at the waterfall. The crescent moon was reflected in the shimmering water. Drew wished he could understand why he felt so sad on the inside. Something his father once said came back to him:

_Flashback: _

_"Drew," Commander Shuu said, "I need to tell you something." _

_"Yeah, Dad?" Drew asked. It was the night that he had been made a General and he was jumping for joy around his house. _

_"I _want_ to give you some very important advice." C. Shuu said seriously. _

_Drew's grin faded. "What?" _

_Commander Shuu said softly, as if it were an important secret, "Listen to you heart." When Drew raised his eyebrows, C. Shuu explained, "You're heart knows things, even if your head doesn't. I've learned this for myself. One day you will, too. Your heart always shows the right way, even on the worst map. Listen to me, Drew. One day you could make a terrible mistake if you don't. LISTEN TO YOUR HEART." _

Listen to your heart… it was worth a shot. Drew closed his eyes and listened. To his surprise, a voice said, '_You should be ashamed.' _

Drew opened his eyes in shock, but the voice didn't do away. '_You should be ashamed of yourself.'_

"Why?" Drew asked aloud. It suddenly struck him how he would look if he was caught talking to himself, so decided to talk mentally.

_'Do you know what you almost did today?'_

'Well, I-'

_'You almost killed a girl'_

'She shouldn't have been here!'

_'Yeah, so kill her over it. She was doing it out of love for her father. Would you do that for **your** father if he were still alive?' _

'Without hesitation. (Hypocrite) But I wouldn't break the law to-'

_'Did you see her face when she looked at you, with a sword raised to kill her? I know you did. Remember her face,' _

Drew obeyed. He closed his eyes and remembered it like a photograph. The girl –May's- face, white as the snow underneath it, tears rolling down her cheeks, her sapphire eyes wide and terrified. The thought that such a pretty girl had been that scared made Drew feel sick… with a jolt in his stomach, he realized _he_ did that…

_'You see? It's good you listened to your heart.'_

'I didn't listen to my heart. She just looked at me like that, and I just couldn't…'

_Flashback: _

_Drew had his sword raised to kill her. He didn't want to do it, he didn't have it in him, but the law was law… _

_May looked up at him, trembling slightly. Their eyes met, and hers seemed to be screaming, 'JUST END IT!' _

_'DO IT!' a voice in Drew's head roared. He clenched his teeth and dropped the blade. An inch above her neck, Drew stopped. He wasn't going through with it. He put his sword back and said, "I can't do it." In his head, he added, 'I won't do it.' _

_End Flashback _

Drew sighed. Why did he feel this way? He never had before, never about another person. His father's voice once again floated back to him: _Your heart knows things, even if your head doesn't._ And it clicked.

He loved her. It was why he had always had hope in her, why he had felt so bad about sending her packing, why he felt so proud of her improvements, why he had been so worried when she was unconscious. His heart had known who Matt really was, even if his head didn't.

And he had almost killed her. Over her bravery, self determination, and love for her family. He had almost thrown away the girl he had dreamed about all his life, for a stupid law. Drew groaned and put his face in his hands. Now that he knew his true feelings for her, the regret of pushing her away was growing stronger every minute.

"I'm sorry May." Drew said softly. He stood up and walked back to camp. He'd get the rest of his stuff tomorrow.

…L…

May woke up early wondering why she felt so sad. Yesterday suddenly came back to her, and tears came to her eyes again. This time, however, she wiped them away. _I have to pull myself together,_ May told herself, _Ms. Hitoshi's right. I'm never going to find love._

She put her stuff on Eevee's back and was just getting on when she saw a wolf digging in the snow about fifty feet away. Suddenly, just like in a zombie movie, an arm reached out of the snow, followed by a body whose owner couldn't possibly be alive. Harley! He had survived!

May knew she didn't have a second to lose. She hopped on Eevee's back and sped off to China City at a gallop.

_Go, May, go! I liked that ending a lot, didn't you? I enjoyed writing that chapter a lot! _

_May: Enjoyed?! I almost got my head chopped off! _

_Drew: Yeah! That was a bit much, don't you think? _

_Me: Don't worry about a thing. Things are gonna work out eventually. _

_Please R&R! _


	9. The Final Battle

_Chapter 8! _

_This is the big battle part! _

_Disclaimer: _

_May: amv4eva doesn't own pokemon. _

_Drew: or Mulan. _

_Ash: Can I have a donut? _

_Me: Help yourself. _

_Ash: YAY! –goes and pigs out- _

_Me: eeew. XP _

_Dedicated: to everyone this chapter's for all of those people who've reviewed! _

_Drew: That's really getting old. _

_Me: -backhands Drew- Shut up. _

_Enjoy! _

Chapter 8

What seemed to be all of China was gathered in China City's wide streets, celebrating Harley the Hun's defeat.

At the emperor's palace, Drew and his army were in a parade riding their horses. Drew, being general, was first, followed by Ash, Jack, and Brock about ten feet behind. The three of them had stayed away from Drew since Matt had left.

Drew was feeling very depressed. He was getting the credit for Harley's death, when May had really been behind it. He shook his head. Chances were he was never going to see May again, and if he did, she would probably hate him. Which would make Drew want her more (funny how things work like that.)

They had reached a huge flight of stairs. They slid off their horses and started climbing, followed by a huge paper mashe dragon. At the top was Emperor Oak, dressed in magnificent golden robes embroidered with dragons. He was sixty-five at the oldest. (I really think Professor Oak is in his sixties.) He spread his arms wide in welcome.

"Ah, General Drew! First of all, I'm sorry about your father. A terrible loss." Emperor Oak said sadly. Drew suddenly had a very painful memory of when May had said that to him. She had really been the only one to comfort him…

"General?" Emperor Oak asked, seeing Drew's depressed face.

Drew snapped back to the present. "Yes? Oh, thank you, Emperor Oak."

E. Oak smiled. "Second, I want to congratulate you in the defeat and kill of Harley the-"

"I DON'T THINK SO!!" a fruity voice called. Harley and the thirty men who survived burst out from under the dragon, grabbed E. Oak, and ran inside. Drew tried to follow, but someone hit him on the head and knocked him out.

May heard screams coming from the palace. _How did he get here so fast?_ May wondered as she galloped (still on Eevee, remember?) down the aisle Drew and the rest of them had gone down a half hour ago, and up the stairs. At the top she leaped off Eevee's back, rushed over to Brock, Jack, and Ash (who had been standing dumbfounded for the past five minutes.) and cried, "I take it I'm too late?"

Brock looked at her and said, "Who are you?"

"MATT, STUPID! Well, actually, the name's May." May snapped.

"Drew's knocked out." Ash said, pointing to the still unconscious Drew.

May bopped him on the back of the head, then rushed to Drew's side and shook him.

"Drew, Drew, wake up! My God, come on, WAKE UP!" a familiar voice was saying over and over desperately, shaking him. Drew opened his eyes, and his heart beat faster. _No way,_ Drew thought. He was looking up into the girl he loved's face, and it was as beautiful as ever.

"MAY!" Drew cried as he sat up. "I-I didn't think I would ever see you again!"

"Yeah, well, here I am! Now let's skip the chitchat and get the Emperor." May said, but the smile on her face gave her true feelings away. She hadn't thought they would see each other again, too. She and Drew stood up. "Let's go."

The five of them –May, Drew, Ash, Jack, and Brock- sprinted inside. Drew, who had been there more times than even being worth counting, was leading the way.

"How do you know where they went?" Jack asked as they ran.

"Harley wants to kill Oak at the best possible view for the city. I have a pretty good hunch where he's going." Drew answered, starting to slow down. They all stopped at the end of a long hall, right at the corner. While they were trying to calm their gasps for air, Drew peeked around the wall. He came back grinning. "I was right."

May also looked. Two guards were standing outside the set of double doors that led to a high balcony, where Emperor Oak gave his speeches. Drew was right; it would be a good place to broadcast his murder.

"How will we get there, though?" Ash wondered. To their surprise, May giggled.

"I have an idea." She said, still laughing softly. "Ash, Jack, Brock, take off your armor."

May's idea was for them to dress up as women, to try life in her shoes ("I did it for you, now you're gonna do it for me!") It hadn't been easy with Ash's and Brock's spiky hair, but they pulled it off. May and Drew were shaking with silent laughter as they waved them off.

As they walked, Jack asked in a high pitched voice, "You think those two have a thing for each other?"

Ash and Brock fake giggled and said, "Of course!" and erupted into high pitched laughter. Off around the corner, Drew and May were blushing furiously.

"Oh." Brock said as they passed by the guards, pretending to be interested in the one on the left. Brock gave a flirty wave, which the guard returned. Ash punched him in the face and knocked him out. Jack did the same to the one on the right. "Oops." Jack and Ash said together. Then they slapped hands and cracked up.

"Enough laughing!" Drew said briskly. As May started up the stairs, Drew muttered to the guys, "I do _not_ have a thing for her."

Before they could respond, the rest of Harley's men came around the corner at the end of the corridor.

"Go get the Emperor! We'll hold them off!" Ash shouted as he ran to grab their swords.

"But-"

"GO!!" Ash, Jack, and Brock yelled. Drew nodded and ran up the stairs. At the top, May was waiting for him at another set of doors. "What happened?" She whispered.

Drew sighed. "The rest of Harley's goons came. They're downstairs fighting now."

May's eyes grew wide. "I told them to take off their armor!"

"They'll be fine." Drew assured her. "They're great fighters. Ready?"

"Ready. But one thing…" May said, blushing slightly.

Drew looked at her hopefully. "What?"

May looked away. "Never mind."

They threw open the door. Harley had been standing there, about to kill Emperor Oak, but at the sight of Drew and May, he pushed Oak roughly to the ground and ran over. Before Drew could grab his sword, Harley punched him in the mouth.

Drew spat blood; he had bit his tongue. He grabbed his sword, and he and Harley began to duel. May, who couldn't think of a single thing she could do to help, rushed to Emperor Oak's side. The two of them watched in horror as they tried desperately to outmaneuver each other.

"Just give up!" Harley yelled.

"NEVER, $#&#$!" Drew roared. "YOU KILLED MY FATHER!"

"I'm better than you. Drewie!" Harley teased as he almost slashed Drew's stomach. He just got out of the way.

"You just need the right thing to keep you going." Drew explained as he went on the offensive.

"Yeah? Like what?" Harley asked, still in a teasing tone.

"Like…" Drew glanced at May. "A GIRL WORTH FIGHTING FOR!" He slashed the air and scratched Harley's chest. Harley swung up his foot and kicked Drew in the face. He fell to the ground, K.O.'d.

"DREW!" May cried as she ran to his side. Harley laughed cruelly.

"Ha-ha, pretty girl. What can you do to stop me?" To Harley's surprise, May picked up Drew's sword and held it in front of her.

"Come and see." She said dangerously, her eyes daring him to come over.

Harley, thinking it would be quick, ran over and tried to run her though. To his shock, May deflected it as easily as if she had done nothing else her entire life. Harley tried again, and again, and again, but May was blocking expertly. She even got a few slashes on Harley's arms, chest, and face. "Who are you?" Harley yelled frustrated.

May smiled, and with one hand, pulled her hair up into a bun behind her head. Harley's eyes grew wide with recognition.

"YOU?!!??!?!" He yelled, "You're a _woman_? A **_woman_** almost killed me, and my entire army??!!!

"That's right." May said sweetly, letting her hair fall back down. Emperor Oak's mouth fell open.

Harley cackled insanely, and leaped onto the roof. May followed. The two of them were about a hundred feet above the city streets, fighting to the death. The people in the city watched in horror.

May's heart was pounding fast with fear and anger. Fear that she was about to die, anger at the village Harley had destroyed, at killing Drew's father, at nearly killing Drew himself…

May lost her footing and fell on her back. Drew's sword was just beyond her reach. Harley, standing above her, raised his sword, preparing to deliver his fatal blow. May looked at him, her eyes wide with terror. She had run out of ideas… strike that, she knew what to do-

May pushed herself up, using her arms to support her weight. Using them as a catapult, May kicked Harley square in the chest. His face went from a look of pure insanity to a look of blankness. He fell backwards, off the roof, and onto the stairs fifty feet below. He was dead.

…J…

Half an hour later, May, Drew, Ash, Brock, and Jack were standing on the stairs (Harley's body had been moved and burned. J.K. he was being buried in an unmarked grave. XD). Below them, the people of China were celebrating Harley the Hun's true death. Emperor Oak held up his hands for silence, which fell almost immediately.

"Yes, we are all happy about Harley's death. A terrible man with no heart, with no love."

"But," Emperor Oak continued, "We had some of the bravest soldier's we've ever had fight with us. General Drew Shuu, (Drew nodded respectfully) Ash Ketchum, (Ash waved) Brock Obsidian, (Brock waved also) and Jack Smith. (Jack bowed.) But, though these are heroes, they are not the true heroes of China. The true Hero of China is a kind, noble, brave, and beautiful young woman named May Haruka."

May's mouth dropped open, and then she closed it and blushed. All of the people who had heard were cheering, clapping, and bowing to her, and those who didn't hear were just doing it because they knew something big had happened.

"May," Emperor Oak said, picking up Harley's sword and handing it to her, along with a dragon amulet around his neck, "I want you to have these."

"Emperor, Oak, I-" May started to refuse, but Emperor Oak insisted, and then told her, "You are still part of our army." May ran forward and gave him a hug.

"Is she aloud to do that?" Jack muttered. They all shrugged.

"I'm going to visit my family in Petalberg." May said, "I want to see them, and tell them I'm all right." She walked to Jack, Ash, and Brock and said, "You guys are the best –the only- friends I've ever had. Thanks for everything." She gave each of them a hug. Drew couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

May came walking over to Drew, blushing slightly. Drew flicked his hair and smirked at her. May smiled back, and slapped him in the face.

"OWWW!" Drew cried. "What was that for?"

May pointed a finger in his face. "That was for almost chopping of my head!" Then she put her finger down and blushed. "And this is for everything else." May leaned in and gave Drew a gentle kiss on the cheek. Drew flushed.

May climbed up on Eevee blushing terribly, and sped off down the aisle with more cheers, her brunette hair flying behind her.

Drew put his fingertips to the spot May's lips had been, smiling softly after her. Emperor Oak sighed at the lovesick General.

"You know, Drew." Emperor Oak said thoughtfully. Drew looked at him, his hand still on his cheek. "Girls like _that_ one," He jerked his head off in May's direction, "Don't come along very often. I'd go after her if I was you."

Drew smile turned into a grin. "You're the best, Emperor!" He hopped on Roselia and galloped after her.

_YAY! Harley's dead! _

_And May kissed Drew! _

_Drew: What's 'yay' about that? –blushes- _

_Jack: You liked it, we know that! _

_Drew: -blushes even more- _

_May: You did like it! –blushes hard- _

_Me: You like each other! _

_May and Drew: NO WE DON"T!!! _

_XD _

_Please R&R! _


	10. Happily Ever After Part 1

_Chapter 9! _

_The Second-to-last chapter:'( _

_I love everyone who reviewed my chapters; you kept me going, really! You're all the best! _

_Disclaimer: _

_Brock: amv4eva does not own pokemon. _

_Jack: Or Mulan _

_Ash: Where's the bathroom? _

_Me: Why do you need it? _

_Ash: I ate too many donuts. _

_Me: First door on the right. And you better go before you puke all over my keyboard. _

_Ash: -runs like you can't believe- _

_Jack: Oooookaaay. _

_Dedicated to everyone! _

_Enjoy!_

Chapter 9

May walked into the back garden of her house, feeling very happy and very nervous. She held Harley's sword and the Emperor's amulet tight in her hands. She found Norman sitting under the cherry tree with his face in his hands. The branches, as promised, were full of bright pink flowers. Their perfume hung in the air.

"Dad?" May said softly. Norman looked up. In the past few weeks he had grown thinner, paler, and grayer, but all of these symptoms vanished at the sight of his daughter.

"May?" Norman said, with the look on his face you would have if you saw your cat talk. (If you don't have a cat, use a squirrel or something.)

"I-I brought the sword of Harley the Hun, and the Emperor's amulet… I thought they would help replace the family honor destroyed when I left." She put the sword in her father's hands.

Norman stared at the sword for a moment, then he threw it to the ground and (to May's surprise and delight.) stood up and cried, "Who cares about family honor? You're alive!" He gave May a hug that nearly knocked her flat.

After a minute, Norman pulled away and held her at an arm's length. "You've gotten so much stronger! Come on, you have to tell me everything!" He pulled May onto the bench with him, and took her red and white comb from his pocket and placed it in May's hair. It completed her outfit perfectly.

As father and daughter talked, Caroline and May's Grandma were standing in the doorway watching.

"It's so good to have May home!" Caroline was saying happily.

Grandma Humphed and crossed her arms. "Yeah, it's great. But one thing bugs me." Caroline raised her eyebrows, so Grandma continued, "She goes away for a grand total of about six weeks, and she comes home with a sword and a necklace, but not a-"

"Excuse me." A voice said. The women turned and saw handsome Drew standing with his hands behind his back. "Is this… M-May Haruka's house?" He blushed saying her name.

Caroline and Grandma exchanged looks and nodded. "May I see her?" They pointed out to the garden. "Thank you." Drew said, walking through the doorway. Caroline and Grandma stared after him.

"Strike that." Grandma said.

"He seems sweet." Caroline said with a small smile. "I think we may just prove the matchmaker wrong."

Drew walked into a lovely garden. Sitting on a bench under a flower filled tree was May. He walked over to her smiling. May caught sight of him and smiled back. _She's so beautiful._ Drew thought to himself. He suddenly became aware of a man sitting next to May on the bench, who Drew supposed was her father.

"M-Mr. Haruka!" Drew said, blushing and bowing to him.

Norman sighed. He had seen the way Drew (May had just been talking about how brave and sweet she thought he was.) looked at his daughter, and knew that Drew really cared about her. He knew that May and Drew were meant for each other, and knew it was time to let her go.

He stood up. "I'll leave you two to chat." He started walking, and put a hand on Drew's shoulder and muttered in a low voice so May wouldn't hear, "If you want to, and I know you do, go right on ahead. We've been looking for a guy like you for a while." Norman walked off, with Drew looking after him. His heart was pounding with hope and disbelief. Did he mean what Drew thought he meant?

Norman grabbed Caroline's and Grandma's wrists, and gave Drew a look over his shoulder that proved Drew's hopes right. They walked off, leaving the two kids alone.

"Ummm…" Drew said awkwardly, sitting down next to May.

"Uh… hi." May said with one of her sweet smiles.

"I need to tell you something, May," Drew said. May looked at him hopefully, which gave Drew some hope, too. He took May's hand. "I'm, err, sorry I almost killed you."

May gave him an odd look, then she laughed. "What do I say to that?"

Drew thought of three words he'd love to hear. Instead, he pulled a beautiful red rose from his pocket and handed it to her. May blushed and accepted the rose, tucking it behind her ear.

"There's another thing I want to tell you…" Drew said nervously. His heart was pounding very fast. He looked straight into May's eyes and said, "I-I love you."

May's heart practically stopped. He loved her. He loved her! Blushing a deep shade of scarlet, she squeezed his hand and said, "I love you, too."

On the outside, they were both trying to look as calm as possible, but on the inside, they were spazzing out.

MAY:_ AAAH! Oh-Em-Gee! He loves me! HE LOVES ME! Take THAT Hitoshi! I'd like to see you get me better than him. Strike that, I love Drew too much. _

Drew:_ I can't believe this! I always thought I was going to spend my life alone, dreaming about a girl I would never get! I guess following my heart really is the best thing to do. So I'm going to follow my heart right now… _

May stood up, still holding Drew's hand (So Drew had to stand up, too.). "Do you want to stay for dinner?"

Drew smiled. "Love to. Oh, and one more thing."

May's eyes went wide as he bent down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

May's heart burst with happiness. Her entire world suddenly became much brighter and more colorful. Butterflies of excitement exploded in her stomach and twisted their way through her entire body. She pulled Drew to his feet.

Blushing crazily, May said, "How's this for an answer?" She wrapped her arms around Drew's neck and kissed him. Drew blushed madly also, but he closed his eyes and kissed her back just as passiontately, wrapping his arms around her waist. They smiled against each other's lips. He knew her answer was yes.

_Sorry that chapter was so short._

_YAY! May and Drew are getting married! _

_Me: What do you say to that, Drew? _

_Drew: -no answer- _

_Jack: Drew? _

_Me: May? How about you? _

_May: -no answer- _

_Me and Jack: -turn around and see May and Drew kissing just like in the story- _

_Jack: Um… _

_Me: Let's just forget we saw that. _

_Jack: Gladly. _

_Ash, Brock, Misty, __Bethany__, and Cori: -come walking in- Hey what's- WHAT ARE MAY AND DREW DOING??! _

_Jack: kissing. _

_Me: How do they not notice we're all staring at them? _

_LOL WEIRD! _

_P.S. It helped me a lot to write the romance scene 'cause I had Once Upon a Broken Heart playing! _

_PLEASE R&R! _


	11. Happily Ever After Part 2

_Chapter 10! _

_WAH! This is the last chapter! I wish I could, but I'm not doing a sequel. I have to work on the Poke Wars. Thank you, everyone who commented! I love you all! _

_My last disclaimer: _

_May, Drew, Ash, Brock, Jack: amv4eva doesn't own pokemon or Mulan. _

_This chapter is dedicated to everyone who's commented don my story. You're all worth it! _

_Here we go! Enjoy the last chapter! _

Chapter 10

Three Months Later…

May looked at the reflection of herself in the stone. She was in the temple of her ancestors, praying for a good marriage. Her hair, which was now and forever kept at her shoulders, was down ad her bangs were swept across her head with the red and white comb her grandmother had given her a few months ago for the matchmaker. She was wearing a snow white kimono for her wedding with Drew that afternoon. She had been convinced by Emperor Oak's daughters, Bethany, Misty, and Cori into wearing some makeup. It had been hard because May thought of makeup a mask.

Bethany, Misty, and Cori had also happily wed, with May's old friends. Bethany with Jack, Misty with Ash, and Cori with Brock. The four girls had become the best of friends.

"Hey, May." A voice said. May stood up, turned around and saw Drew. He was (very reluctantly) wearing emerald green robes that really brought out the green in his eyes. May smiled. "Hi Drew." Drew walked over and put an arm around her. May looked at the reflection of the two of them.

_Yes,_ May thought to herself, _This is me. May. And proud of it. I belong in the army. I belong with Drew._

"You ready?" Drew asked. It was time to go.

May looked at him. "Ready as I'll ever be." She smiled.

Drew smiled back. "Then let's go." They walked out of the temple, their fingers intertwined.

…J…

"I do." May said with a smile. May liked saying the words more then than she did when she was saying that she knew what the penalty was for pretending to be a man in the army was.

"Kiss the bride!" Jack called from the second row, next to a pretty girl with brown-gold hair and blue eyes.

Drew and May blushed. Looking into her eyes, Drew pulled May close for a deep, passionate kiss. After a minute, they pulled apart and gave each other a hug. People came rushing forward to offer their congratulations. The first to reach them were Jack, Bethany, Misty, Ash, Brock, Cori, James, and a woman with long pink-purple hair.

"Congratulations!" Misty said happily. Her orange hair was kept out of her face with two pearl clips. Ash was holding her arm.

"Yes! We're so happy for you!" Cori said happily. Her dark brown eyes were sparkling.

"Agreed!" James said, "Oh, and this is Jessie." James said, introducing the woman standing with him. Ash looked surprised that James had gotten a girlfriend.

"First dance!" Akito called. "Mr. and Mrs. Shuu, you're needed!"

May blushed again at being called Mrs. Shuu. Walking to the middle of the dance floor May and Drew intertwined their fingers. Drew put his arm around May's waist, and May put her hand on his shoulder. They both began slowly spinning around on the spot.

After a few minutes, Norman and Caroline came out onto the dance floor. Then came Misty and Ash, Bethany and Jack, Brock and Cori, James and Jessie, and Akito and a red haired girl May thought was called Sana.

May looked into Drew's eyes and smiled. She had never been this happy in her entire life. She had survived the battle, and beaten a terrible force. She had found love and found herself.

Drew smiled, too. He had always thought that love was something used to make little kids go to sleep at night, since having a father so high up in army status let him know that in lots of places and people there was no love. But May had changed that, she had changed _him_.

"Out of the way!" a voice barked. They all stopped dancing and watched in shock as Ms. Hitoshi made her way over to the newly married couple. Ms. Hitoshi stood above them, glaring.

Then, to everyone's surprise, she smiled and said, "This marriage needs to be blessed by the matchmaker. You proved me wrong, child. In a way I'm glad I never got you a husband. You never would have met this fine young lad."

May realized that her mouth had fallen open and shut it quickly. "Thank you, Ms. Hitoshi!" She gave Ms. Hitoshi a quick hug.

After Ms. Hitoshi left, they all went to have cake. Brock, Ash, and Jack tied for eating the most slices. A grand total of five each. Misty and Bethany kept laughing at their husband's childish acts. Being princesses, they had to grow up fast. So being with the guys was a pleasant change.

That night, they all gathered in a field. There was a small temple-cabana thing (don't remember what it is XD) for May and Drew. They all looked at the sky in anticipation. Suddenly, fireworks fired into the sky. Explosions of red, blue, green, purple, yellow, gold, and silver lit up the sky like stars. The noise was deafening, but it was the most beautiful thing any of them had ever seen.

May and Drew looked into each other's eyes. Drew smiled, and pulled May in. Their foreheads touched, and Drew said, "I love you!"

May smiled back. "I love you, too!"

Drew then pulled her closer and kissed her with true passion. They smiled against each other's lips, knowing that they would be together forever.

And like in all stories…

They lived happily ever after.

_WAH! My last chapter! I had so much fun writing this, everyone! If any of you have a story you want to have about May and Drew, I'll be happy to write! I've run out of new ideas. _

_I need to thank the following people for reviewing: _

**_A Rose For Me- A Rose For You, Shygirldee, memekabss, May and Dawn are the best, contestshipper, Rolyn-Ro-Roserade, zero00x, k, insanekiwi, demongirl, DarkFlarePheonix, chikn, herbblade, skittleysweet, cute-azn-angel, Merry Muppet, condawg1, Lil-Preistess, Midnight Hope, sparklestar331, Unknown. _**

**_I LOVE YOU AND THANK YOU FOR READING SO MUCH! _**

_PLEASE R&R FOR THE LAST TIME! _


End file.
